2x1
by Medeah
Summary: Dos one shots en uno, dos post datas a dos episodios de la serie de TV del 2003.


**Disclaimer: Las TMNT no son mias.**

A pedido especial de la señorita Samara Snape, traduje estos fics.

Fueron de los primeros que escribí y ahora al revisarlos, no pude evitar hacerles unas modificaciones...

No muchas, sólo una pequeña revisión, así que no quedó como el original, pero la idea es la misma.

Son dos historias cortitas, sin ninguna pretensión, cosas que se me ocurrieron de ver dos capítulos de la serie de TV del 2003 de las tortugas, de la primera temporada.

La primera historia, "Sin miedo" está basada en "Tales of Leo", que en la versión doblada en México que nos llega por acá (con la genial voz de Daniel Muñoz Ramírez (Spiderman) haciendo de Leo. Si alguien sabe cómo se llama el tipo que le hace la voz en español a Raphael, me lo dicen, que lo encuentro genial también. Es el mismo que le hace la voz a Kaiva de Yugi-oh en español versión México.) se tradujo como "Historias de Leo" (tiene sentido ¿no?). al final del capitulo, Leo despierta de su coma diciéndole a sus hermanos "Sin miedo" (No fear). No se supo qué pasaba por su cabecita durante todo ese rato ni que le llevó a decir eso, porque durante todo el episodio, fueron sus hermanos y Splinter quienes se dedicaron a contar la historia... tal vez fuera porque Splinter le repetía a cada rato que debía vencer el temor y volver con ellos.

Escribí esto pensando en qué sería lo que realmente retenía a Leo de volver a la realidad, o más o menos qué pasaba con él en ese lapso de tiempo... a qué era que le tenía tanto miedo que no quería volver.

Originalmente había puesto Lyrics de "How does it feel?"de Avril Lavigne, pero ahora puse los de "Where will you go?" de Evanescence.

La segunda historia, "Una breve charla", ocurre después de "Rogue in the house", que en español se tradujo algo así como "El extraviado"(yo le habría puesto mejor Motín a bordo, ya que estaban en un barco, pero bueh... en cualquier caso, da la idea de alguien que ya no esta muy seguro de estar siguiendo al jefe indicado).

Siempre pensé que esos capítulos podrían haber sido mucho mejores, que de verdad hacía falta ahí una conversación super hiper profunda entre Leo y Karai, y aunque se pueden escribir muchos fics al respecto, todavía creo que nos deben una cosa así los creadores. (aunque he hablado con otros fanáticos y parece que a la mayoría no les gusta mucho la pareja Leo/Karai, menos la idea de que algo romántico pase entre ellos, que yo lo veo difícil, pero, nunca se sabe...)

En fin.

Los lyrics de la segunda historia son de "Away from me" de Evanescence también.

Eso.

Aprovecho la oportunidad para agradecer a Samara sus reviews por Shinigami, de verdad me emocionaron mucho (una abrazo imaginario para ti chiquilla). Por cierto, Kuno Tatewuaki, el rayo azul de Furinkan, es uno de mis más grandes ídolos, jejeje.

Listo.

Así que sólo me queda dejar rodando la historia.

**

* * *

**

**2x1**

Sin miedo 

Estaba oscuro y estaba solo.

¿Ya estaba muerto? Tal vez.

No podía recordar nada... a excepción del miedo y el dolor, y esas sombras negras, sólo viniendo y viniendo de todas partes...

Todo lo demás no era más que un montón de recuerdos confusos.

Cerró los ojos.

No quería recordar, no importaba de todas formas...

_Eres tan importante para todos..._

_Juegas el papel de todo lo que deseas ser..._

_Pero yo, yo sé quien eres realmente._

_Eres el que llora cuando está solo..._

La única cosa que le importaba en ese momento, era la luz frente a él, en medio de la oscuridad.

Era tan brillante, tan cálida, tan pacífica...

Era una invitación. Quería ir allí, dentro de la luz, y olvidar todo lo demás.

Por muchos minutos, sólo se quedó mirando la luz... Podía sentirlo: allí no había dolor, ni miedo, ni soledad, ni recuerdos dolorosos... solo la tranquilidad de la nada...

.- Es tentadora ¿verdad? la luz quiero decir...- dijo una voz desde algún lugar.

Si, lo era. ¿De donde venía esa voz?... bueno.. no estaba preocupado por saber en donde estaba tampoco, así que ¿a quien le importaba?.

.- Lleva a ... bueno... a un mejor lugar, a un hermoso lugar de hecho, lleno de amor y de paz y de todas esas cosas... Pero no puedes ir ahí, si eso era en lo que estabas pensando... no aún al menos.

.- ¿No¿por qué no?

.- Porque tienes que regresar...

¿Regresar¿a dónde? No quería.

El único lugar al que quería ir era la luz.

_Tu crees que no puedo ver a través de tus ojos _

_Muerto de miedo de enfrentar la realidad_

_Nadie parece escuchar tus gritos ocultos_

_Te han dejado solo a enfrentarte contigo mismo_

.- Sé que estás asustado... Puedo entenderlo. Oh, si, de verdad puedo, sé exactamente lo que sientes...

Abrió los ojos.

¿Asustado?

La voz tenia razón, estaba asustado...

Muerto de miedo.

Pero¿a dónde irás? Cuando no queda nadie que pueda salvarte de ti mismo No puedes escapar 

Pensó que iban a matarlo... estaba exhausto, pero ellos nunca se detenían, seguían viniendo y viniendo...

Sólo hacían tiempo, hasta que aparecieran las sombras rojas...

Esas figuras de rojo y negro, que sólo lo golpeaban y lastimaban...

Pudieron tan sólo matarlo... pero eso no sería suficiente.

Pero... aún eso no era lo que más le atemorizaba...

A pesar de todo, no era eso lo que le aterraba.

Su verdadero miedo era...

Cerró los ojos de nuevo, firmemente.

No, no quería regresar ni quería pelear de nuevo.

Nunca más.

No podía volver con ellos.

Era sólo que no podía fallarles otra vez.

_Estoy cansado de decir cosas que nadie más entiende_

_¿no es suficientemente claro que no puedes vivir toda tu vida solo?_

_Puedo escucharte cuando susurras_

_Pero tu ni siquiera me escuchas cuando grito..._

.- Así que... ¿vas a dejarlos solos?

.- ¿Que?

.- ¿Siquiera los escuchas? Las voces...

¿Voces?... si, podía escuchar algo, pero...

.- Tus hermanos.

No, no habían voces, ahí no había nada...

.- Sé que puedes oírlos. Tal vez no quieras hacerlo, pero ahí están... y lo sabes. Es por esas voces que no debes ir hacia la luz... ¿entiendes ahora?

Me doy cuenta que estás asustado 

_Pero no puedes abandonarlos a todos_

_No puedes escapar_

_No quieres escapar_

No, no escuchaba nada, no quería hacerlo tampoco...

.- Es irónico¿no crees? Las mismas voces te vuelven más fuerte y vulnerable a la vez... Piénsalo. Dijiste que estabas asustado, pero nunca te rendiste. Dijiste que estabas exhausto, pero peleaste hasta el último aliento... ¿no sabes porque?... si, si lo sabes... ¿qué había en tu mente mientras peleabas?

.- Estaba aterrado, como ahora...

.- ¿Aterrado¿Por qué¿Tenías miedo de morir?

.- ¡Estaba aterrado de que pudiesen encontrarlos! Traté de mantenerlos alejados del departamento, pero siempre supieron dónde estaban los otros, los encontraron de todas formas... fue mi culpa, lo sé... Y cuando los atacaron... no pude hacer nada ¡nada, Dios...

Ese era su mayor temor, ahora se daba cuenta... el único que podía sentir, ahora y en ese momento: lo necesitaron, pero no los pudo proteger... había fallado.

Los había dejado solos cuando más lo necesitaban...

_Me doy cuenta que estas asustado_

_Pero no puedes rechazar al mundo entero_

_No puedes escapar_

Sintió una mano en su hombro.

.- No te culpes a ti mismo... debes continuar, tienes que hacerlo... Lo sabes.

_Tu crees que no puedo ver a través de tus ojos _

_Muerto de miedo de enfrentar la realidad..._

Por mucho que le aterrara la idea...

No podía darles la espalda.

No tenía excusas... no podía buscarlas.

Al final, siempre quedaba en la misma posición...

No podía huir, no podía esconderse.

Siempre la misma posición...

Enfrentar las cosas a la cara.

.- Lo sé... No tengo derecho a sentir pena de mi mismo, tengo un trabajo que hacer ¿no es verdad?...

_Eres tan importante para todos..._

_Juegas el papel de todo lo que deseas ser..._

.- ... tengo que regresar... por ellos. Después de todo, mi vida no me pertenece...

¿A dónde irás? Cuando no quede nadie que pueda salvarte de ti mismo No puedes escapar 

.- Esa es la senda que has escogido.- dijo la voz con tristeza.- La más difícil. La conozco. Pero tendrás que seguirla, hasta el final. No importa qué.

.- No quiero decepcionarlos. No puedo fallarles de nuevo, no podría soportarlo.

El miedo paralizante de verlos caer por su culpa...

Más que los golpes o el dolor...

O la derrota y la humillación.

Lo dominaba.

Sólo quería ocultarse...

Pero no podía.

Debía estar ahí.

.- Nadie dijo que sería fácil... y no lo será. Desearía que fuese distinto, sobre todo para ti... Pero, por ahora, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer...

_No escaparás_

_No puedes escapar_

_No quieres escapar_

Sonrió.

La voz le tranquilizaba, de alguna manera...

No le quitaba los deseos de lanzarse hacia la seguridad de la luz y olvidar todo...

Pero nada lo haría.

De alguna forma, siempre estaría deseando esa calidez.

Pero...

De alguna forma... la voz le comprendía.

Eso era un alivio.

Al menos era algo...

.- Si... lo sé.- dijo al fin, respirando profundo. Se volvió a sus espaldas, desde donde pensaba que provenía esa extraña voz.- Pero todavía hay algo que necesito saber...

Un hombre estaba de pie, a unos cuantos metros de él... no demasiado lejos, pero no podía distinguir sus facciones... todo era tan borroso...

Parecía joven, pero era difícil saberlo. Vestía ropas holgadas y mantenía las manos dentro de las mangas... parecía tan sereno...

.- ¿Qué?.- respondió intrigado, con una sonrisa.

.- ¿Quién demonios eres?

El hombre se echó a reír.

.- Por favor... me conoces...

.- Si, claro...- respondió Leo escéptico...

Pero entonces...

Entonces entendió todo. Sólo lo supo... por un instante, las imágenes dejaron de ser borrosas... por un instante fue capaz de ver su cara, aunque no necesitó hacerlo para saber, la respuesta llegó de inmediato...

.- ¿Maestro Yoshi?.- el hombre asintió.

.- Vamos a tener un montón de tiempo para conversar algún día... hijo... pero no aún... no aún... Sigue las voces ahora, despierta y recuerda...

Por todo lo que vendría, por todos los tiempos difíciles que parecían nunca acabar...

Parecía difícil afirmarlo... difícil siquiera pensarlo.

No tenerle miedo a nada...

.- Lo sé.

Pero era necesario.

No podía fallar.

No de nuevo.

.- Sin miedo.- dijo en voz alta.

Su propia voz le arrancó de ese lugar, le arrancó de la oscuridad y de la luz...

Al abrir los ojos estaban ahí, con una mezcla de alivio y felicidad en las caras. Estaban ahí y estaban bien.

Sólo eso era suficiente para que valiera la pena.

Al menos por ahora.

**Fin.**

.-

**Una breve charla**

En algún lugar de la ciudad, en una azotea, en medio de la noche.

Había estado esperando por ella un par de horas ya cuando finalmente apareció. No hizo sonido alguno, pero su presencia era lo suficientemente fuerte como para saber exactamente dónde estaba, incluso si no podía verla, incluso si le daba la espalda.

Ella hacía lo mismo, mirarse el uno al otro sería demasiado amistoso.

.- Leonardo...- dijo ella, asintiendo una vez.

.- Karai.- fue su respuesta.

.- Destruiste nuestra nave,- comenzó de inmediato, en tono acusador.- casi matas a mi maestro... más de una vez... tal vez debería aprovechar esta oportunidad para matarte... de una vez por todas.- Leo rió.

.- Entonces hazlo.- Karai dudó antes de responder.

.- No puedo. No esta noche. Y lo sabes. No estoy... lo suficientemente fuerte... hay demasiadas preguntas en mi cabeza... tal vez seas tu quien deba aprovechar esta ocasión... ya que parece tan obvio cuán vulnerable me encuentro...

_Aguanto la respiración mientras esta vida comienza a pasarme la cuenta_

_Me escondo tras una sonrisa a lo que este perfecto plan se desbarata_

_Pero, oh Dios, siento que he estado engañada..._

_Que he perdido toda le fe en las cosas que he alcanzado..._

Lo era.

Era evidente.

Y eso sólo le hacía entristecerse por ella...

Por alguna razón.

.- Sabes que no haré tal cosa...- respondió con seriedad.- además, estoy seguro de que querías verme por otras razones. Por cierto, me estoy empezando a cansar de esas flechas con notas pegadas... tiene que haber una mejor forma de mandarme mensajes...

No podía saberlo, pero se imaginó que sonreía.

.- Quizás... pero me gusta esa.- Dijo Karai.- Y si, hay otras cosas que necesito discutir contigo.

.- Parece que vamos a conversar entonces...

La mujer frunció el ceño antes de continuar.

.- Estamos en paz por ahora, puedes llamarlo una tregua si quieres, pero pronto el Pie volverá a levantarse...

.- No me sorprendería. ¿Debo tomar eso como una amenaza?.

.- Como un hecho. Tal vez te hayas formado una idea equivocada de mi, debido a los recientes eventos, pero necesitas saber cómo es exactamente: No te ayudé a escapar de ese barco. Si, es verdad: no pelee contigo y no acabé contigo cuando pude... pero no significa que haya estado tratando de ayudarte... si no hice nada fue porque esa fue la promesa que te hice. Prometí que no haría nada ni contra ti ni contra tu familia...

.- Recuerdo la promesa que casi no pudiste mantener...

.- Pero lo hice.

.- Y siento que ahora lo lamentas.- Esta vez no hubo respuesta.- Hiciste lo correcto.- Continuó Leo en voz baja.

.- Traicioné a mi maestro... eso fue lo que hice. Cada segundo que respiras, es una afrenta hacia él... y una vergüenza para mi.

.- Un guerrero no puede servir a dos amos al mismo tiempo. Saki ya no es lo que una vez fue, no puedes pretender vivir con honor y seguir a su lado, no puedes hacer ambas cosas...

.- Todavía es mi padre. Le debo todo... y eso es suficiente para obedecerle.

.- ¿Incluso si eso significa traicionarte a ti misma?... lo amas, puedo darme cuenta, un amor que ciertamente no merece, pero no puedes darle toda tu vida...

.- No puedo hacerlo, porque toda mi vida ya le pertenece. Tu no entiendes. No podría abandonarlo. Nunca.

_Arrastrándome por este mundo, como la enfermedad fluye por mis venas_

_Miro dentro de mi, pero mi propio corazón ha cambiado_

_No puedo seguir así_

_Detesto todo en lo que me he convertido_

Leo sintió como poco a poco perdía la paciencia.

.- ¡Pero no puedes vivir en deshonor tampoco y lo sabes!.- gritó casi sin pensar.- Pude verlo en tus ojos en ese barco: preferirías morir, incluso traicionar a tu propio maestro...

.- No... no es así... yo no podría...

.- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podrías soportarla¿una vida sin honor?

.- Me pides que escoja entre el hombre que me dio una vida, que me crió, que creyó en mi cuando nadie más daba una mierda ... y lo que pienso que es honorable.

.- Porque ambas cosas ya no son lo mismo. Sé que puedes verlo también...

.- No puedo tomar esa decisión.

.- Creo que ya la tomaste.

.- Lo único que he logrado es confundirme... todo lo que creí que era cierto... de repente se hace pedazos frente a mi y no puedo volver a reunirlos otra vez.

.- ¡Sólo déjalo!

.- ¿Por qué¿por qué es tu enemigo¿esa es tu brillante estrategia¿divide y vencerás?

.- ¡Porque no quiero pelear contigo!

Karai abrió los ojos de par en par...

Se quedó sin habla al darse cuenta.

Ya no se trataba de Shredder. No más...

Era algo más, algo distinto...

Algo completamente distinto se ocultaba tras cada palabra y a decir verdad, temía averiguar qué era.

¿Por qué confiaba en él de esa manera?

¿Y él en ella?

No debía ser, no correspondía, no era propio...

¿Es que él no se daba cuenta de lo equivocado de la situación?

Debían estar sacando sus armas, no conversando...

Debía hacer algo, antes de que llegase más lejos.

No podía permitirlo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza...

Luego se echó a reír.

.- Olvidas algo, amigo mío...- habló al fin, sin abrir los ojos.- Aún sin Saki, todavía soy Karai, líder del Clan del Pie en Japón... y tu sabes lo que es el Pie. Tu sabes lo que somos. Esto es una guerra, Leonardo, donde el fuerte vive y el débil debe morir. Nunca olvides eso y nunca olvides que todavía soy tu enemiga, eso no va a cambiar, con o sin Saki...

_Despierto ahora para encontrarme a mi misma_

_En las sombras de todo lo que he creado_

_Añoro perderme en ti_

_(Lejos de este lugar que he creado)_

_No querrías llevarme lejos de mi?_

Leo cerró los ojos, por varios minutos, no dijo nada.

.- Entiendo.- dijo finalmente.- Estamos en lados opuestos en este juego... no sé porque pensé que podía ser diferente.

.- Porque...- Ella respiró profundo.- Si tan sólo te hubieras unido a mi maestro, podría llamarte hermano ahora... pero la vida es una ironía tras otra, queremos seguir el mismo camino, pero éste nos lleva en distintas direcciones.

Era eso lo que nunca debían olvidar.

Parecía ser una ironía. Cuando lo veía, podía ver en él sus propias razones por las cuales vivir... Sus propias razones por las cuales morir.

Bajo otras circunstancias, podrían haber sido camaradas, pero cada uno tenía diferentes roles que jugar y lo único que podían hacer era pelear el uno contra el otro...

Como él había dicho, estaban en lados opuestos en el campo de batalla.

.- Lo sé... dos caras en un espejo...- Dijo Leo.

.- Pero cual es real y cual sólo un reflejo?- dijo ella con una sonrisa.- Me gustaría saber eso...

Después de un rato, Leo comenzó a reír.

.- ¿De qué te ríes?.- preguntó ella sorprendida.

.- Incluso si tiene que ser de esta forma.- dijo él.- Incluso sabiendo que no hay otra forma... será un honor tenerte como enemiga, Karai.

Ella cerró los ojos.

.- Es bueno saberlo. Mantendré mi promesa, no iré tras de ti o de tus hermanos. Pero si tratas de interferir en nuestro negocios una vez más, entonces voy a pelear y voy a destruirte...

Era inútil intentar escapar a la posibilidad.

Llegaría el día en que tendría que descargar la espada contra él, por ultima vez... definitivamente, de una vez por todas... o morir.

No había otro camino.

Un día, uno de los dos tendría que morir.

Si él aún no se había convencido de ello, sólo pecaba de necio.

.- Me parece justo.- dijo Leo al fin.

Ella asintió una vez y tras un instante, desapareció en la noche, dejándolo solo en la azotea.

.- ¿Te reconforta al menos, Karai?.- Le dijo al aire.- ¿Saber que no estás sola después de todo?.

No pudo evitar reír.

.- ¿Cómo puedes ser su hija y a la vez ser tan distinta a él?... tal vez la próxima vez sea capaz de responder a esa pregunta...

Después de un rato, él mismo abandonó la azotea...

A pesar de todo, esperaba que la próxima vez tardara lo más posible.

**FIN**

.-

Tatán... eso era todo.

Sólo un dato rosa más, ya que estaba hablando de actores de doblaje...

Rob Paulsen, el tipo que le hacía la voz en inglés a Raphael en la serie animada de los 80/90, era el mismo que le hizo la voz a Throttle de los BMFM, en una de las voces más sexys que he escuchado para un dibujo animado, si no lo han escuchado en inglés, y les gusta la serie, tienen que hacerlo.

Eso sería.

M. Out.


End file.
